


Honey Sweet

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 沃克发现斯通斯又在约克郡茶里泡澡，于是决定和他一起。





	Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 正好在去伊蒂哈德的火车上，就决定把这个写出来。
> 
> 并不严谨的爱丽丝AU
> 
> 疯帽子沃克 x 三月兔磊（磊正好扮过兔子，沃克也确实需要一顶帽子（？）
> 
> 灵感来源于8.2时沃克发的那张yorkshire tea新包装图（又名沃克磊共浴图（
> 
> 【没错都一个多月过去了我才把它写出来 你敢相信】
> 
> 【标题的honey sweet是曼城乐队Blossoms的歌，弟弟们超可爱的歌也超好听的！！！！】
> 
> 曼城众（少量）出没

沃克走到茶杯边，发现斯通斯不知道什么时候已经把自己泡了进去。他整个人缩在约克郡茶深色的茶水底下，导致看不太清了。唯一露出来的身体部分之后浮在水面上的肩膀，连接着头和肩膀的脖子，当然，还有头本身。一对白色的兔耳朵摇啊摇的，动来动去，像是很享受这适宜的水温。

他的头发颜色又变深了，斯特林说是因为他天天泡在约克郡茶里的缘故——“茶渍把他的头发都染棕了！”身材小只的毛虫说这话时，他正挂在萨内的身上，蓝月亮花园里的这朵大花早就习惯了这只小毛虫每天花过多的时间挂在自己身上的事实，因此也不会再问什么你为什么不去每一朵花上都待一会儿这样的问题。毕竟，他也不讨厌这样的现状。沃克看着黏在一起的花和毛虫，摇了摇头，转头朝着下午茶餐桌所在的地方走去。

然后就发生了开头的那一幕。

“你又在这里泡澡？”

沃克站在茶杯边，正了正自己的帽子，泡在水里的兔子抬起眼皮，瞄了他一眼，发现来人是他后，便嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来，还在水里扑棱起胳膊，故意把茶水打出去，想要溅在他的身上。沃克发现了对方的鬼把戏后，立刻大叫起来，“这样不好，John！John！这样不好！”一边喊还一边往后跳，幸好他的速度足够快，才让他身上那套疯帽子的礼服幸免于难。然而斯通斯看着他这幅样子，只当他是落荒而逃，于是扶着茶杯的边缘，更加放肆地大笑起来。

“干嘛——Kyle。”他故意这么喊着，“你离我太远了！”

那是，不然我还特意离你近点让你泼是吗——沃克摇了摇头，斯通斯有的时候真是过于傻了，比全世界所有的人类青少年加起来还要难以理解和难搞。但某种意义上来说，他这种疯癫还真是恰到好处。

所谓的恰到好处就是——正和自己的胃口。

“我警告你，John。”他抬起一只手，“不要和我胡闹，否则我可就过去抓你了。”

“那你来啊！”

斯通斯对他的威胁和警告不以为然，甚至身子还往前探了探，变成半个身子都挂在茶杯沿上，后背从深色的茶水里浮出来，有半透明的棕色液体顺着白色的肌理留下，还打湿了周围白色的绒毛。沃克叹了一口气。

“好，你等着。”

说着他开始脱掉身上的制服。

斯通斯瞪大了眼睛，看着沃克一点点脱掉身上的滑稽外套，衬衫，裤子，一双完全没必要设计成那样的靴子，它们甚至在沃克拽它们的时候发出了叽叽喳喳的抱怨声。斯通斯眼睁睁地看着他脱得精光，露出像是巧克力一样的肤色，他忽然开始往后缩了，贴到了茶杯的边缘，耳朵也下意识地警觉地竖起，但沃克跑得飞快，他一下子就回到了茶杯边，等到斯通斯反应过来时，他已经两条腿站在茶水里，水磨到了他的胯部，正好露出他的上半身。斯通斯开始发出些意义不明的怪叫声，身体紧紧贴着茶杯璧沿，双臂扶着杯口，看起来像随时准备脚底抹油，然而他却并没真的移动，反而是就那么待在原地，等着沃克钻进水里，然后一点点地移动过来。

“好了！”他喊道，“我来了。”

斯通斯这才想起自己该做什么，于是他抬起手，开始疯狂地往沃克身上撩水，但没了衣服要担心的沃克战斗力倍增，直接在水里用胳膊划起圈子，大批大批的水被淋到了斯通斯的身上，顺着他的耳朵，溜到他的头发里，湿漉漉又粘嗒嗒的，流过他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，然后顺着脖颈和肩膀流回水里。斯通斯像个女孩那样发狂似地尖叫起来，沃克也不服输，叫得比他还响，两个人的尖叫和打闹声伴随着水花四溅的声音穿得老远，不远处的金发四季兔德布劳内抬头远远地望了一眼花丛后掩盖着的长亭，摇了摇头，顺势伸出手捂住了刚想抬头发问的津琴科的耳朵。

“走。”他说道，语气里兼具着嘲讽和无可奈何，“我们去温室里待一会儿。”

那边的两个人不知道在水里打闹了多久，连沃克的帽子都被打了下来，在水里漂浮着。沃克本想把它抢回来，但斯通斯眼疾手快，率先抢到，甚至还带到了头上——他因为耳朵的缘故，戴帽子一直很不方便，但沃克的帽子他总是能顺利地戴上，因此他一天到晚从沃克那里顺帽子，家里攒了四五顶。现在他就像往常那样，头上戴着沃克的帽子，满脸得意地傻笑着。沃克皱着眉喊了两声，斯通斯还是拒不回答。沃克最终没办法，只能在水里游过去，游到了斯通斯的身旁。三月兔抓着头顶上的帽子，因为刚才的剧烈运动而轻微地喘着气，脸上还挂着胜利的笑容。他吞了吞口水，说道：

“我赢了。”随后他又发出了一连串的笑声，“你得把帽子赔给我。”

“噢，John。”他摇了摇头，没有接着说下去。

他故作泄气，却在盘算着怎么给他致命一击，是挠他的痒痒，还是抓他的脚心？要出其不意，还得让他放松戒备。然而此时斯通斯手里抓着那顶战利品，毫无要放松的意思。沃克看着他微笑的脸，突然想到了一个绝妙的主意。

“我猜你说的对。”他故意这么讲，然后靠他靠得又更近了。

“什么？”

此时二人已经很近了，非常近，鼻尖几乎要贴在一起，沃克甚至能看到他头发丝和鼻尖上的水珠。他的嘴唇饱满地挺翘着，浅淡的唇色被茶水稍微打深了些，就像他的头发一样。

沃克找准机会，低头吻了下去。

他的手缓缓攀上斯通斯的腰，搂住三月兔匀称的腰摆，手一路下滑，找到了尾巴所在的位置。当然，那儿现在已经湿透了，只能摸到一根尾巴根，因此他只是揉捏着那儿，斯通斯不出他意料地在他的怀里呻吟起来，握着帽子的手自然而然地松开了，双臂落了下来，搭在沃克的肩膀上，轻巧地环着他，偏过头开始回应这个并不深入的吻。

他俩吻得有点久了，久得超出了沃克的计划。但当二人分开时，他还是满意地看到对方已经松开了头顶上的帽子。只要他想，他随时都可以把它拿回来，只不过，他还有一个问题要问——

他皱着眉，眉眼里有些惊讶：“你怎么尝起来是甜的？”

敬请注意，这可不是什么恶心的情话，或者腻歪的比喻，甜就是字面意义上的甜。斯通斯的嘴唇上有股他从没在对方身上尝到过的甜味，混着约克郡茶的茶香别有一番风味，但那是哪儿来的？难道是他又偷吃点心？但沃克清楚，蓝月亮里没有一种点心是这个味道的。

“甜？”斯通斯也被这问话惊到了，一时半会儿没反应过来，过了一会儿后，他才想起什么似的，抬起手，嘬了一下自己的手指，“哦，我知道了——”

他停顿了一下。

“我想是我糖放多了。”

沃克愣住了，盯着斯通斯看了几秒，随后难以置信地大笑起来，斯通斯也跟着笑了，笑得前仰后合，就在这时，那顶帽子正正好好地掉了下来，落在了沃克的手中。

斯通斯猛然变了脸，忽然明白了沃克的用意：“Kyle！”

“我抓到了！”可对方只是扬起手里的帽子，顺势带回头上还特意来回转了转以扶正，“那么，John，Adieu。”

“你给我回——”

三月兔试图伸手去抓住逃之夭夭的疯帽子，可惜对方跑得实在是太快，一会儿就没影了。气得虽然也没损失什么，但就是觉得自己被耍了的斯通斯用力锤了一把身边的茶水，棕色的茶水飞溅，甚至落了不少到草坪上，引得附近的花一阵哀嚎。然而他不管不顾，只是继续和水较劲，甚至在一直持续到了下午茶时间，依然拒绝和沃克讲话。

“他们又怎么了？”伯纳多手里捧着茶杯，双眼弥漫着困惑地问道身边的高大巨兽，然而巴西来的鸟人只是抬起长满羽翼的翅膀拍了拍他的头，示意他不要再多问，而另一边，沃克正在用他的那老一套把戏，试图用小蛋糕和马卡龙把故意跟他置气的三月兔哄回来。

德布劳内抬头看了一眼，又转头看了看身边的津琴科，再次在对方发问之前捂住了他的眼睛。


End file.
